20 Lutego 2010
TVP 1 06:10 TELEZAKUPY 06:25 Najlepsze lata - odc. 7 (Best Years, ep. 7, Shadow of a Doubt); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 07:20 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Ziarno; magazyn 09:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Kłopoty z Goofy'm, odc. 48 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Cud narzędzie, odc. 17 (Wonder tool); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - Wykorzystani, odc. 19 (People who use people); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 10:40 Sięgnij po medal - odc. 7 Biathlon; felieton 10:45 Sięgnij po medal - odc. 8 Biegi narciarskie; felieton 11:00 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia 13:05 Zwierzęta świata - Puchacz. Tajemniczy łowca w mroku cz. 1 (The Secret Rider in the Dark, Eagle owl) 29'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2008) 13:40 Faceci do wzięcia - Koniec wszystkiego; serial TVP 14:15 Skarbonka (The Money Pit) - txt str.777 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1986) 15:55 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 4/7 - Przekręt cz.2 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy 16:20 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 5/7 - Lot nad pensjonatem Kukułka - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Komisarz Rex X - odc. 5, Mama jest tylko jedna (Rex - a Cop's Best Friend ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2008) 18:20 Kabaretowa alternatywa - odc. 4; program satyryczny 18:40 Za kulisami Jedynki 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Binki schodzi na złą drogę, odc. 28 (Binky Goes Bad); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie K 125 ( studio ) 20:30 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie K 125 ( I seria ) 21:45 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie K 125 ( II seria ) 22:45 Męska rzecz... - Firma - CIA - odc. 3 (Company, the) - txt str.777 91'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 00:30 Stan wyjątkowy - odc. 7 (State Within, The, ep. 7); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 01:30 Vancouver 2010 - studio 01:40 Vancouver 2010 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:15 Spróbujmy razem - Zgrupowanie narciarzy klasycznych; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 7 Jabłka; serial przygodowy TVP 07:20 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Pożegnanie września" (Zbigniew Herbert) 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 723; serial TVP 08:30 Goryl w domu (Our child is a gorilla) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 09:35 Czarna Strzała - odc 5/12 (La Freccia Nera); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 10:35 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (25); zabawa quizowa 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Rosie! (Rosie!) 94'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (1967) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1712; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1088 Marylka i Tomek - ostatnia rozmowa; telenowela TVP 15:05 Kate i Leopold (Kate and Leopold) - txt str.777 113'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę 17:25 Pejzaż z Europą w tle 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - Kabaret TV (2) 19:05 Zagadkowa blondynka - (12); zabawa quizowa 20:05 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór ; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (12); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 24/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 724); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Zagniewani młodociani (High school high) 81'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996) 01:05 Córka mojego szefa (My Boss's Daughter) 82'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1440; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1441; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1442; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1443; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1444; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Wstęp Wolny! (5) - Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Tam, gdzie spadają gwiazdy - odc. 6 - Modlitwa zakonnika (Gde padaji gvezdy); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Wokół Erywania (48); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (87) cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzika Polska - Wolne olbrzymy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1077* Marzenie generała; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (66) Wanilia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Wielka gra - na bis; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 393 Głuchy na słowa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Studio Polonia - Ilona Łepkowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Polska Year; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Siostry - odc. 5/13 - Rodzicielski zakaz; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 ... i nie żałuj tego (film o Franciszku Walickim) 52'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 709; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - odc. 8/33 Nie ma jak w domu (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kino Mistrzów - Wszystko na sprzedaż 94'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Andrzej Łapicki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Daniel Olbrychski, Małgorzata Potocka, Elżbieta Kępińska, Bogumił Kobiela, Irena Laskowska, Tadeusz Kalinowski, Jacek Domański; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Magia obłoków - II Festiwal Twórczości im. Marka Grechuty "Korowód"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Wstęp Wolny! (5) - Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (87) cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 709; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Matylda - odc. 8/33 Nie ma jak w domu (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1077* Marzenie generała; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Siostry - odc. 5/13 - Rodzicielski zakaz; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Kino Mistrzów - Wszystko na sprzedaż 94'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Andrzej Łapicki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Daniel Olbrychski, Małgorzata Potocka, Elżbieta Kępińska, Bogumił Kobiela, Irena Laskowska, Tadeusz Kalinowski, Jacek Domański; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Opole 05:58 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:08 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:14 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:40 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:52 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:11 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:36 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:45 ABS 07:55 Buduję, remontuję, urządzam 08:10 Bajki i baśnie 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Żyjmy zdrowo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Infonuta; STEREO 09:20 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 10:00 Info Kultura; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:50 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Kurier opolski 16:49 Pogoda 16:50 Ginące zawody 17:05 Nasza wieś 17:15 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:30 Kurier opolski 17:48 Pogoda 17:57 Tomasz Zacharewicz przedstawia 18:15 Reporter 18:25 Artyści Śląska Opolskiego. Moje inspiracje, moja sztuka 18:50 Szkoła bezpiecznej jazdy z Pawłem Dytko 18:55 Puls Kościoła 19:10 Zbliżenia 19:30 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kurier opolski 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Lapidarium opolskie 22:15 STUDIO LOTTO 22:22 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:16 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:10 Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 8; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:42 Co dalej z tobą, Karolinko?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:32 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:56 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 02:20 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:47 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:22 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:44 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:08 Info Kultura; STEREO 04:33 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:28 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:53 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:18 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:41 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.05 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (16) - serial animowany 07.45 Nowe przygody Spina i Marty’ego - film przygodowy, USA 2000 09.45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 10.15 Ewa gotuje (91) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 11.15 Miodowe lata (125, 126) - serial komediowy 12.50 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 13.50 90210 (23) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Dom nie do poznania (181) - reality show 15.45 Chirurdzy 5 (98, 99) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Journeyman - podróżnik w czasie (8) - serial fantasy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 13 posterunek (39) - serial komediowy 20.05 I kto to mówi 2 - komedia, USA 1990 21.50 Bumerang - komedia, USA 1992 00.35 Zmierzch: Wampiry w odwrocie - horror komediowy, USA 1990 02.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 alleZIMA! - program rozrywkowy 11.30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 12.05 Na Wspólnej (1236-1239) - serial obyczajowy 13.55 39 i pół (37) - serial komediowy 14.50 Głupi i głupszy 2: Kiedy Harry poznał Lloyda - komedia, USA 2003 16.40 Majka (31-35) - telenowela 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Niania (131, 132) - serial komediowy 21.05 Pamiętnik - melodramat, USA 2004 23.40 Absolon - thriller SF, Kanada/Wielka Brytania 2001 01.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.55 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.15 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (2) - serial komediowy 03.50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 04.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVS 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.20 Śniadanie w TVS 10.50 Muzyczny Relax 11.40 Kompozycja - magazyn komputerowy 12.05 Ekofan 12.35 Sekrety Natury 13.05 Liga hitów 14.00 A nom się to podobo 15.00 Turyści - teleturniej 15.30 Rutkowski Patrol 16.00 Teleturniej Moto-test 16.45 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.30 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Telenowela dokumentalna 21.00 Dobry wieczór 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Radio Złote Przeboje na antenie TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Teleturniej Moto-test 01.35 Koncert życzeń 02.25 Nauka jazdy 03.15 Muzyczny Relax 04.00 Przesłanie Paulinów z Ameryki 04.20 Prosto z Ameryki 04.30 Kompozycja - magazyn komputerowy 04.55 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.20 Gwarek 05.45 Silesia Informacje 06.10 A nom się to podobo 06.40 Muzyczny Relax - skrót 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Popbudzik 9:00 Week 10:00 Zdradnik 10:30 Week 11:00 Top tygodnia 12:00 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 12:30 Parowanie 13:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 13:30 Imię drugiej połówki 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 15:00 Week 17:00 Hit Me 18:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 18:30 Imię drugiej połówki 19:00 Week 20:00 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kamasutra 1:00 Nocny hałas 2:00 Nocny 4fun Rebel:tv 6:00 Morning shot 10:00 All Time Killers 12:00 No More Plastic 15:00 All Time Killers 17:00 No More Plastic 18:00 Nu Shouts 19:00 No More Plastic 20:00 Nu Shouts 22:00 Dark Room 0:00 Suck My Duck iTV 5:10 Kliper Disco 5:40 WP.tv 6:00 Kliper Disco 6:30 Horoskop 6:50 WP.tv 7:00 Discostacja 7:45 Pogoda 7:50 PittBulek 8:00 Telesprzedaż 9:00 Hit mix 9:05 PittBulek 9:10 Kliper Disco 9:15 WP.tv - celebryci 9:25 Horoskop 9:30 Ezo TV 15:00 Disco Polo Live 15:55 Michael Jackson: Życie, muzyka i smutek 16:20 PittBulek 16:30 Star News 16:40 Pogoda 16:50 Fashion Now 17:00 Discostacja 18:00 PittBulek 18:05 Hit mix 18:10 Bollywood Party 18:25 Milioneria 18:55 PittBulek 19:00 Star News 19:10 PittBulek 19:20 Produkt marketingowy 19:40 PittBulek 19:50 Kliper Disco 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Hot aerobic 23:10 Pasmo nocne TVP Sport 06:00 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje mężczyzn: Finlandia - Niemcy; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Vancouver 2010 - Biegi narciarskie - bieg łączony kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie K 125 - kwalifikacje; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia; STEREO, 16:9 15:20 Vancouver 2010 - Łyżwy figurowe - tańce obowiązkowe; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje mężczyzn: Czechy - Łotwa; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Vancouver 2010 - Narty alpejskie - supergigant kobiet; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Vancouver 2010 - Skoki narciarskie K 125; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Vancouver 2010 - Biegi narciarskie mężczyzn - bieg łączony; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Vancouver 2010 - Curling - eliminacje kobiet: Dania - Szwajcaria; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje mężczyzn: Łotwa - Słowacja; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje mężczyzn: Łotwa - Słowacja (Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje mężczyzn: Łotwa - Słowacja) kraj prod.Kanada (2010); STEREO, 16:9 03:00 Vancouver 2010 - Wydarzenia dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:15 Vancouver 2010 - Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje mężczyzn: Łotwa - Słowacja (Hokej na lodzie - eliminacje mężczyzn: Łotwa - Słowacja) kraj prod.Kanada (2010); STEREO, 16:9 03:55 Vancouver 2010 - Ceremonia dekoracji; STEREO, 16:9 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: PGE Skra Bełchatów - Domex Tytan AZS Częstochowa 9:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 1. rundy fazy play-off 11:20 Biało-czerwone mundiale - mecz z 1974 roku: Polska - Haiti 14:00 Siatkówka - Siatkarskie Plusy 2010 - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - studio 14:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: Neckermann AZS Politechnika Warszawska - Delecta Bydgoszcz 16:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - studio 17:00 Biało-czerwone mundiale - mecz z 1974 roku: Polska - Włochy 17:30 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn - mecz: SPR Lublin - KS Vistal Łączpol Gdynia 19:30 Boks 21:40 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 22:10 Boks 23:50 Boks 1:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 6:00 Hokej na lodzie - dyscyplina sportowa, mecz fazy grupowej: Finlandia - Niemcy 8:15 Poranek olimpijski - program informacyjny 8:25 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - dyscyplina sportowa, taniec obowiązkowy par tanecznych 9:45 Skeleton - dyscyplina sportowa, finały mężczyzn i kobiet 10:15 Biegi narciarskie - dyscyplina sportowa, bieg łączony kobiet 11:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - dyscyplina sportowa, supergigant mężczyzn 12:00 Finisz olimpijskiego dnia - magazyn sportowy 12:30 Biegi narciarskie - dyscyplina sportowa, bieg łączony kobiet 13:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie - dyscyplina sportowa, supergigant mężczyzn 14:15 Skoki narciarskie - dyscyplina sportowa, kwalifikacje do konkursu na skoczni dużej 15:00 Finisz olimpijskiego dnia - magazyn sportowy 15:30 Skeleton - dyscyplina sportowa, finały mężczyzn i kobiet 16:00 Skoki narciarskie - dyscyplina sportowa, kwalifikacje do konkursu na skoczni dużej 17:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - dyscyplina sportowa, taniec obowiązkowy par tanecznych 18:00 Finisz olimpijskiego dnia - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Olimpijskie odliczanie - program informacyjny 19:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - dyscyplina sportowa, supergigant kobiet 20:30 Skoki narciarskie - dyscyplina sportowa, konkurs indywidualny na dużej skoczni 22:15 Biegi narciarskie - dyscyplina sportowa, bieg łączony mężczyzn 0:00 Skoki narciarskie - dyscyplina sportowa, konkurs indywidualny na dużej skoczni 1:15 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - dyscyplina sportowa, wyścig na 1500 metrów mężczyzn 3:00 Short track - dyscyplina sportowa, wyścig na 1000 metrów mężczyzn 3:15 Bobsleje - dyscyplina sportowa, przejazd dwójek mężczyzn 3:30 Short track - dyscyplina sportowa, wyścig na 1000 metrów mężczyzn 4:00 Short track - dyscyplina sportowa, wyścig na 1500 metrów kobiet 5:30 Skoki narciarskie - dyscyplina sportowa, konkurs indywidualny na dużej skoczni Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna - Klub kibica - mecz: Wisła Kraków - KGHM Zagłębie Lubin 9:30 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 10:00 Piłka nożna - Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 10:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 11:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - NBA - mecz: Orlando Magic - Dallas Mavericks 13:40 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska - mecz: FC Everton - Manchester United 15:55 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska - mecz: Wolverhampton Wanderers - Chelsea Londyn 18:00 Rugby - Puchar Sześciu Narodów - mecz: Walia - Szkocja 19:55 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska - mecz: FC Barcelona - Racing Santander 21:55 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska - mecz: Real Mallorca - Sevilla FC 0:00 Piłka nożna - Liga francuska - mecz: AS Saint-Etienne - Montpellier HSC 2:00 Piłka nożna - Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 2:50 Strefy Euro - magazyn sportowy 3:30 Czempioni w Plusie - Sławomir Szmal 4:30 Piłka nożna - Klub kibica - mecz: Lech Poznań - Korona Kielce Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Opole z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rebel:tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2010 roku